


155 Words: Heart and Soul

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder's thoughts on what Scully means to him.





	155 Words: Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

155 Words: Heart and Soul

## 155 Words: Heart and Soul

### by Jenna
    
    
    TITLE:                     155 Words:  Heart and Soul
    AUTHOR:                    Jenna 
    FEEDBACK:                  Worshipped, adored and cuddled!
    SPOILERS:                  Duane Barry (very small)
    CATEGORY:                  MSR; Mulder POV
    RATING:                    G
    DISCLAIMER:                Fox/Carter/1013-bunch of bums.
    ARCHIVE:                   Anywhere...let me know first.
    SUMMARY:                   Mulder's thoughts on what Scully
                               means to him.
    AUTHOR'S NOTES:            155 Words exactly!
    DEDICATION:                To Kelly at MSR Preservation
                               Society-Here is another one
                               for ya, girl!
    WEBSITE:                   <http://jennasxffic.tripod.com/>
    

* * *

My heart was given to her long ago, but she doesn't know it   
yet. I was lost the day she was taken from me. I never   
slept during that time but I couldn't tell her how much her   
being gone affected my life. I felt unable to pass off any   
guilt as she had been burdened enough by the occurrences in   
my own life. My heart stopped that night in her apartment   
and didn't beat again until she was returned; until I   
actually saw her speak in my presence. She has had the key   
to my heart and soul for years, probably from the very   
beginning of our partnership. Tonight, I have made a   
decision which will affect us both. I realize I must tell   
her that she is the breath I need each day to live my life.   
She has always touched my very heart and soul. She is the   
one that I love.  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenna


End file.
